Developmental Funds have been essential for catalyzing growth and developing scientific depth for the Simmons Cancer Center's scientific programs. A planning and evaluation process sets strategic and programmatic priorities with input from program leaders and oversight by senior leadership and external advisors. The Simmons Cancer Center has grown rapidly over the past 4 years with strong philanthropic and institutional support for recruitment of new scientists and clinical investigators from outside the institution. Institutional resources have been committed for the continued expansion of the Cancer Center with plans for recruitment of 15 new faculty to address areas of strategic need within the Center. Particular emphasis will be on the development of a program of excellence in breast cancer, an early phase clinical trials initiative with particular focus in phase I trials, and a cancer control and population science program that focuses on behavioral and health communication research. Developmental Funds from the Cancer Center Support Grant will be used to support (1) new investigator projects; and (2) pilot projects that will encourage new areas of cancer research. The CCSG funds will be supplemented with institutional resources to provide funding for 8 new investigator awards at $40,000 each and to provide $200,000 for pilot projects. A new investigator project oversight committee will evaluate and rank pilot projects for funding. Advocacy for novel innovative and high risk pilot projects will come from program leadership and be evaluated for support by the Senior Leadership Council.